Koga's New Power
by MoonlightShadow666
Summary: A oneshot, rated for mouthy demons.InuYasha finally gets the Shikon jewel! And then it gets taken away. InuYasha's bad luck, his dream, and his worst nightmare all rolled into one


**Koga's New Power…**

**Reminder: **I own no characters in this story…

"Wow… That was one tough fight back there…" said the cheery InuYasha as he marched ahead of the group recklessly flailing his new, nearly complete Shikon jewel.

"Don't throw it in the air InuYasha!" yelled Sango

"Why not?" he asked, total clueless.

"You're so stupid… HEY!" yelled Shippo as InuYasha turned fists ready for another fight.

"**SIT!" **and well, you know what happens…

**THUD **

Followed closely by…

"**KAGOME!!"**

"He's still the same…" remarks Sango

"Yup…" agrees Miroku.

"Now, lets pick up the pace some more, only two shards left!"

Oh sorry you don't know what's going on do you? Well even if you do here's a summary… InuYasha and the gang stumbled upon Naraku's heart, they killed it and everyone who was protecting it, that's when Naraku appeared and he was WOUNDED so yeah… Anyway InuYasha has the NEARLY complete Shikon jewel with only two shards to go, any guesses who they need to fight next?

KOGA!

Hey do you want to know a secret? Well keep reading!

"Oh that little wolf pup is going to get it!" rowed InuYasha when he found Koga's scent in the wind.

"Well let's keep going then…" says a wry Miroku.

"Oh boy…" groans Kagome, but inside she's bursting with joy.

**Flash-back…**

**After the fight…**

"Kagome… Are you crying?"

"No InuYasha…" sniff "I'm fine…"

Kagome sat with her knees to her chest watching the sunrise, she had been sobbing…

"KAGOME! Tell me what's wrong!" he shouted at her, only succeeding in making her cry more…

"Kagome… Please don't cry…"

"InuYasha you now have nearly ALL the shards… I'm not needed here anymore…"

"Don't be stupid Kagome…"

"I guess I'll go home…"

"NO KAGOME"! He shouts and hugs her tight…

"HUH?!"

"I don't want you to go…" he confesses to her.

"But InuYasha if you become a full-demon, I'll have to go…"

"I'm saying Kagome… I don't want to be a full demon anymore…"

"InuYasha?"

"With your permission I… I want you to become a half demon…"

"InuYasha?!"

"Once I find Koga and get his shards if you want you can become a half demon…"

**End of flashback…**

Now she knew the journey would have a happy ending, but as they got closer to the wolf demons camp she felt something amiss…

'_What's this strange felling?' _She thought eyes pealed for any sign of danger.

"There he is!" Shouts InuYasha and the next battle began…

Of course, Koga wasn't going to just give up his shards, so InuYasha and the wolf demon started fighting… Again.

"Give me your shards you stupid wolf pup…"

"Dog breath!"

These are just samples of the extreme level of insults that were exchanged during the fight.

"Go InuYasha!" Shouted his friends, cheering him on.

**An hour later…**

"Go InuYasha…" Said his friends, losing enthusiasm.

In total the battle took about 6hs with nether side giving ground, then it happened…

It took only the slip of a finger at the right time… but it happened… InuYasha lost his grip on the shikon jewel, which he had been stupid enough to take into battle with him; it fell right into Koga's hand… LITTERALLY!

When InuYasha lost his grip the jewel fell and was absorbed by Koga's FLESH! The jewel fused with Koga's hand and he shrieked, shoved InuYasha and then was shoved by InuYasha into his friends. Then, they all blacked out…

When InuYasha awoke the next morning he was sore! His body ached immensely but when he remembered about the Shikon jewel, he jumped up and want looking for Koga, he didn't have to go far, that was nice!

InuYasha found Koga not far from where he had been thrown. The wolf demon lay about 3 meters from InuYasha's pals, InuYasha took the opportunity to check on his friends… What he found nearly knocked him out… Again.

THEY WERE WOLF DEMONS!

InuYasha checked everyone but the results were the same, over night they had grown fur, their nails were a lot longer and sharper, their ears were pointed, and… and they had TAILS!

InuYasha ran to a nearby river and looked at his reflection. He too was a wolf demon; he had been changed like the others.

'_So am I still a half demon?' _

He ran back to wake Koga and MAYBE beat the shit out of him...

"Koga… Koga you fool wake up!" yelled InuYasha shaking Koga wake.

"Is it morning mommy?"

**WACK!**

"OW!"

InuYasha was pissed now, this wasn't his day.

"WOW! InuYasha, what happened to YOU?" asked Koga as he came to.

"I was going to ask YOU that." Answered InuYasha through girded teeth.

"AHHH!" Came a shriek

"KAGOME?!" yelled InuYasha as he ran to Kagome.

Kagome and the others had just woken up to find themselves like well WOLVES.

"What happened to us?!" asked Kagome when she saw InuYasha running toward them.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself…" says InuYasha when he finds the group.

"I did this…" asks Koga in disbelief.

"Yup…" says InuYasha. Then he sees Koga's getting a funny look in his eye. "Oh NO! No BAD WOLFBOY." Says InuYasha, stepping between Koga and Kagome.

"What's going on?" asks Kagome now really worried.

"You're a wolf demon now…" says Koga in a menacing voice.

"EWWWW! No Bad Wolf! That's Gross!" yells Kagome when she finally figures it out.

"This must be the power the shikon jewel gave him." Says Miroku standing up, admiring Sango's tail.

"Change us back!" yells InuYasha.

"How should I know how to change you back? I don't even know what I did!" yells the wolf demon.

"Are you saying we're going to be wolf demons for the rest of our lives?!" asks Shippo very uneasy.

"I guess…" answers Koga.

"Ah Shit…"says InuYasha.

And so InuYasha was a full WOLF demon but he had everything he wonted, and once they had learned how to BE wolf demons InuYasha took over as the leader of the wolf demon clan, so it wasn't ALL that bad after all…

**THE END.**

Please review! I need to know how you like it.


End file.
